First Kiss
by tillylove
Summary: Tells the ups and downs of first love. Will Bryce and Julie's relationship survive? And will they ever get that first kiss...?
1. How it all began

**Hey everyone! I just recently watched Flipped, and it was so cute... I just had to write something on it! This is going to be a long one probably. This first chapter is just a brief over view of the movie from each characters pov, but the next chapters will be about afterwards and the ups and downs of first love. Will Bryce and Julie's relationship survive? Will they be willing to make sacrafices for one another? But most importantly, will they get that first kiss...? Enjoy!**

First Kiss

Bryce POV

_Julie Baker_. She'd always been right in front of me, but I'd never actually seen her for who she truly was. At first, I'd kept my distance. She was stubborn and pushy and couldn't take a hint! Throughout school, she'd stalk me. Staring at me, sniffing me. Yeah, that's right, _sniffing _me. But all of that had blown over, and she'd learnt how to control herself by eighth grade. By the time the "_Bryce and Julie sitting in a tree"_ jokes had faded away, I was just about getting a grip on things. Ignoring someone their _entire _life can be tricky, and I didn't always make a lucky escape. She'd blab on and on about her chickens, those _god forsaken _chickens that had stolen the science fair! Her sycamore tree, her dad's paintings… I got the whole story. Some could say I really _disliked _Julie Baker. But, that was before I got to know her, before my granddad helped me realize how special she was. And I don't mean "special" as in the way Garrett was taking the mick out of her that one time, I mean _beautiful _and _unique_. I had it bad, real bad. But when I could admit to myself that I proudly liked Julie Baker, it didn't seem too bad. I'd screwed up though, big time. Throwing her eggs away at the risk of salmonella and insulting her yard, how _stupid _can you be? Julie did a great job of maintaining her chickens, or should I say _hens_, and making sure the ground wasn't littered with their turds! She really loved those chickens. I guess they were OK, even if my erupting volcano was far more impressive… Besides those things I'd said to her, I'd just been a real jerk, plain and simple! Who purposely avoids someone for no apparent reason? I could see why she'd suddenly hated me. But I hadn't given up! Since the day I'd realized how much I liked Julie Baker, I was determined to make her mine. She wouldn't have any of it, of course. I'd spend hours banging on her door and even knocking on her window, but there'd never be any reply. Until one day, an idea had just wriggled itself into my brain, and I had it! The perfect way to earn Julie's forgiveness! Her father didn't protest, and soon I was digging up her garden. I kind of felt bad about tearing up all of Julie's hard work, she had spent weeks clearing up her yard because of what _I'd _said after all, but it would turn out fine in the end! When she came outside to see what I was up to, I really couldn't understand why I'd tried to run away from her, she was _beautiful. _The sycamore was exactly what I needed, and just as I'd hoped, she'd sat down beside me and helped me plant it. Our hands touched, and we exchanged a shy smile, and I knew that we'd always be close from then on…

Julie POV

The first time I saw Bryce Loski, I _flipped_! Those dazzling eyes just got to me… When he held my hand that first day and smiled, I knew that he'd be my first kiss. For a moment, I thought that we were about to do just that, but then his mum came outside and ruined it. He went bright red, it was adorable! He was _clearly _emotionally constipated, so I thought there'd be no harm in helping him out. I gave him _plenty _of opportunities! Sitting by him at lunch time, hugging him in class, chasing him in the playground; we were practically an item! But he was so shy… In eighth grade, it was exactly the same. Those feelings I had towards him had stayed strong since we were little, and weren't going anywhere. Until the day everything changed… When Clyde had surprisingly laid a couple of eggs, and officially turned into "Clydette", I started my own little business. Mrs Steuby offered to buy some of my eggs if they were going spare, so I hatched the plan to start selling my eggs to the Loski's as well, free of charge of course. That way, the issue of "overflowing eggs" in our house would be resolved, and I'd be able to talk to Bryce every morning as well… Not a bad deal! One day, when Bryce had taken a particular interest in me not riding the bus, I'd caught him throwing my eggs out with the rubbish. _My eggs_! He came clean about the risk of salmonella and how his family thought our yard was a mess. I was so embarrassed… Work on the garden started straight away, despite a little family dispute over dad's brother, Daniel. To my surprise, Bryce's granddad, Chet, came over to help one day, and we just started talking! It was really great, I learnt loads from him. I started having my doubts about Bryce, and whether I felt the same way anymore. When he came over to apologise, and I was staring into the once dazzling eyes, I realized that Bryce Loski was less than the sum of his parts. Then in the library, when I _actually _thought that he might have had feelings for me, I heard him and Garrett insulting my uncle Daniel. From then on, I no longer liked Bryce Loski. He tried to talk to me; he even tried to kiss me at one point, which was really weird… But I wasn't going to let him walk all over me! Then I saw him digging in our garden. I was _furious_! I mean, what did he think he was doing?! But then I realized that he was planting a tree, a sycamore I guessed from the shape of the leaves. When I went out to see him, he looked up at me with a genuine smile on his face, and I believed that he'd changed for the better. Our hands touched, and there was that spark again! He eyes seemed dazzling once again, and I knew that he was still walking around with my first kiss. But not for long…

**Sorry it looks so intimadting! There's just massive blocks of writing with no paragraphs or speech... But the next chapters will be different, I promise! I really hope some people will read this, even though there's not many fanfics for Flipped! Anyway, bear with me. Next chapters coming soon... ~ Amber**


	2. Confusing emotions

**Here's the second chapter! I had a shower, and then had nothing else to do... So I thought I may as well get on with it! More talking and stuff in this one, don't worry. Enjoy!**

First Kiss

Bryce POV

During the summer after eighth grade, me and Julie were inseparable. I found an interest in things I never would have pictured myself doing before! Julie was right; the view from the top of a tree can be pretty impressive… One day, when we were sitting in her garden and admiring our newly planted sycamore, I had the urge to draw it. Julie fetched me a pencil and pad, and my hands just got to work! It was unreal how great it felt to capture the beauty of that tree on a piece of paper. Hours seemed to fly by as we sat in the grass, Julie mesmerized by my quick working fingers and how the tree was beginning to come to life, and me fully concentrated on my work. It was difficult, and at times I just wanted to screw it up into a ball and forget about the whole thing, but her smile made it worthwhile.

"It's amazing, Bryce…" She breathed as I finally settled the finished piece onto the ground.

Was it really? I could hardly take me eyes off of Julie long enough to have a proper look. The way her hair fell across her face, framing it perfectly, made me want to lean over and kiss her there and then. But I knew I had to wait; a kiss has to be special, right?

So instead, I shrugged "Thanks."

"You should see my dad's paintings! Have I ever told you about those? Don't think so. He's _amazing_! I mean, he can draw anything…" She started to blab, but I didn't care. Of course she'd told me about her dad's paintings, she talks about them all the time! But I liked listening to her voice, so I wasn't complaining.

I admit that I tuned out for a little while, but only because I was thinking about me and Julie. Were we a couple? We'd never discussed it… It was clear that I liked her; I had tried to kiss her at the basket boys auction! And she'd _definitely _had a thing for me since we were tiny. But I'd never had a real girlfriend, beside Sherry Stalls, and the thought of having one scared me. Maybe grandpa was right, maybe I was a coward…

"Bryce?" Julie shook me out of my thoughts "You OK?"

My face flushed "Erm, yeah!" I couldn't have sounded more unconvincing if I'd tried.

Thankfully, my suspicious behaviour didn't raise a conversation. Instead, I made the petty excuse of having to help Chet with something inside, and fled.

From the safety of my bedroom, I watched her as she sat there, probably thinking by the looks of her stern expression. Was she thinking about me? I'd been such a _jerk_! She was probably wondering why I'd ran away from her, again. I seemed to do that a lot…

"Bryce?" Grandpa called from the hallway.

I prised my eyes away from Julie for one moment and left the room.

He was waiting for me when I got out "What's wrong with Julianne?"

Uh oh. Was she really upset? That was the last thing I'd intended on doing, hurting her feelings!

"I-Is she OK?"

He cocked his head and frowned "You had a lover's tiff?"

I suppressed a smile "Uh, no. I ran away again, I thought I was going to kiss her, but I stopped myself. And then I was just thinking… What if she doesn't see me as her "boyfriend"?"

He shrugged "Well, there's only one way to find out, son."

And with that, he was gone. When I returned to my bedroom window, she was looking up at me. I almost ducked and hid, but my feet were planted firmly on the ground, so I gave a little wave. She returned it with a smile before retreating into her house.

Julie POV

Me and Bryce were always together throughout the summer! I couldn't believe my luck, I mean me, Julie Baker, getting to spend time with Bryce Loski… I couldn't understand it. Surely he thought I was a bore? A chicken loving, garden dwelling tree hugger! Or maybe, I was just being paranoid. Maybe, he really _did _have a thing for me. He certainly had changed. For a brief moment, I thought he was just like everyone else, self obsessed and selfish. But now that we've actually had proper conversations, I can see he has dreams. I mean, who would have thought Bryce could draw?! But he can! It's amazing, just like my dad. They have the same hard expression on their faces when they draw, like the rest of the world is just a blur. The first time he gave it a go, he sketched our sycamore tree. It wasn't much to look at back then, but it was still beautiful. The way his hands just moved about the pad like they were programmed to do so put me in a trance. All I could see was the pencil between his fingers and the tree slowly emerging from the blank paper.

"It's amazing, Bryce…" I'd told him.

He looked awkward, like the compliment was surely some kind of joke. We sat there, his eyes boring into mine, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Thanks." It came out like he didn't quite share my view; perhaps he was just being modest.

I started rambling on about my dad's paintings, and about how they should talk to each more often, because my dad could really help him out. But I had the feeling he wasn't quite listening, because he was staring at his feet, his brow furrowed and lips pursed. What was he thinking about? Was he maybe regretting befriending me? Had he finally realized how dull and uninteresting I was? No, I was just panicking for no reason.

"Bryce?" That woke him up "You OK?"

His face went red as he spoke "Erm, yeah!" I wasn't convinced "You know what? I think my grandpa needs to some help with some, um… boxes. So, I better go! Catch you later."

And then he was off, racing across the yard as fast as he could. Did I repulse him or something? Was I _really _that bad? Soon he was in his window, secretly watching, and I was secretly watching back. Then he disappeared momentarily, and when he returned, our eyes just met. It was awkward, but I'm not sure why. He offered a wave, which is something… So I smiled. But I couldn't stand to look at him with all these thoughts swirling around in my head, so I went inside.

**Phew, I hope you're liking it so far... Anyway, please follow and review! ~ Amber**


End file.
